


The Drunk Diaries

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Teen Crafted AU [6]
Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Teen Crafted, drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Drunk Diaries. Also known as Brice's Compilation of His and His Friends' Drunken Shenanigans That Usually Happens When Quentin Isn't Around And It's Really Fucking Funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand I'm back! Probably. This was hastily written and barely beta'd, so whatever. Also, I can't write drunk people. So that's a thing.

This is the Drunk Diaries. Also known as Brice's Compilation of His Friends' Drunken Shenanigans That Usually Happens When Quentin Isn't Around And It's Really Fucking Funny. Usually they're either recorded with his camera, either through a series of burst shots or shaky 5-second intervals of video, usually posted on Vine or Instagram. Probably.

"Today is… fuck, what day is it again?" is the first line that comes from Sky's slurring speech. His eyes are nearly closed and bloodshot, squinting against the light of Brice's camera, looking right at the cameraman himself.

"It's the 6th, I think. September? First week of classes of Junior year," _Yeah. That's probably correct_ , the Australian thinks.

"Alright!" Sky throws his arms up in the air, before they drop down like a puppet's would. "It's September 6… hah, 6 of 9. Sixty-nine," he snorts. "We're so mature," he dribbles on. "But anyway! We just came from… uh… that dude's house," he points at a random direction, and the camera angles onto an unsuspecting suburban household, before it pans back to the speaker.

"Probably," he shrugs. "But we're recording right now because… why are we recording again?"

"Because you're hilarious when you're drunk, and then you'll forget about it and then I'll post it on the internet when we're, like, middle-aged or whatever," Brice moves the camera away from his mouth as he answers. Sky starts walking, and Brice follows suit, trying to keep his grip steady.

Sky nods noncommittally. "Makes sense," and then they stumble on a car parked by the curb, and he accidentally hits it with too much force, triggering the alarm. "Oh, shit!"

The next moment is pandemonium mainly because Brice has forgone the idea of preventing motion sickness, the footage mostly blurs of the white of the flashlight and the dark that the camera hasn't adjusted to yet. There's also the angry yelling that mainly goes "bar bar bar bar bar! get off my lawn you little shits!" and the noisy car alarm.

(At one point, the footage cuts to black, and Brice moves to click the next file on the list.)

Laughter pours out of the speakers this time, but the footage is still blurry, and he can tell the flashlight's been turned off. He tries to remember when this happened, but his work is cut out for him when the people in the video start talking. "Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did that! And it worked!"

The camera steadies again, this time on both of them. "Yeah," Sky's face is red now, panting after such raucous laughter.

"Fuckin!" Brice uses his free hand to make random gestures that he hopes would actually make sense to his viewers. (It doesn't, but cut him some slack, it was one of the best things he'd ever witnessed in his life.)

"You just… went up to the cops and went," he starts to narrate, as Sky nods helpfully at every unsure detail. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what I did to his car, and then you put your hand on the hood and started opening and closing it like a weirdo!" he says, as he does the same action his friend did earlier. "And then you said '…but if you open and close the hood like this, it kinda looks like the car's talking! Genius!" he laughs at his own joke, putting a hand over his reddened face.

"Too bad you couldn't record it, or the cops would've found it sketchy, goddamn," Sky looks up at the night sky. "I love my life," he says as he closes his eyes.

"But you love me more right?" Brice asks jokingly.

"Yeah, totally. Can't get enough of that booty."


End file.
